


Strength

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, anyways here's your porn, buff ladies need lovin' too, mmmmmm, overwatch porn, there's lots of her accent coming out, tracer is a bit overconfident, zarya is a big softie, zarya is large and buff and i'm so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya was strong.</p>
<p>Tracer knew this, of course. Everyone did.</p>
<p>But it’s perhaps a bit easier to remember when Tracer is pinned underneath Zarya, clinging to her broad shoulders as surprisingly gentle lips brush her neck. A soft moan escaped Tracer as she felt a warm, wet tongue meet her flesh just before Zarya’s lips closed in a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Zarya was _strong._

Tracer knew this, of course. Everyone did.

But it’s perhaps a bit easier to remember when Tracer is pinned underneath Zarya, clinging to her broad shoulders as surprisingly gentle lips brush her neck. A soft moan escaped Tracer as she felt a warm, wet tongue meet her flesh just before Zarya’s lips closed in a kiss.

“Gettin’ a bit forward, there, love?” Tracer managed to catch her breath to quip. Zarya pulled back, bracing her weight on her hands, and looked at her, who was wearing nothing but a tank top under her chronal accelerator and her panties, then down at herself, who wore simply a pair of cargo shorts and a black muscle shirt. Looking back up, Zarya quirked an eyebrow and spoke in her deep bass, accent still strong after all the years spent away from Russia.

“I did not think you would protest,” Zarya said.

“No, no,” Tracer giggled, then traced her fingers through Zarya’s shock of pink hair, pulling her in for a soft kiss. “That wasn’t protestin’. That was _encouragin’._ ”

Zarya relaxed into the kiss, gently trapping Tracer’s bottom lip between her teeth, running her tongue over it before releasing. The soft gasp she was rewarded made her smile, and she buried her head in Tracer’s neck, gently nipping her soft, pale flesh. Tracer spread her legs to wrap them around the Russian’s broad hips, pulling her closer to grind on her as best she could.

“Mm…Zarya,” Tracer breathed, guiding her into a sitting position. Tracer kissed along her shoulder—the highest point she could reach—as she tugged at the bottom of her black shirt, pulling it up to expose deliciously sculpted abs and full, heavy breasts. Zarya helped her pull the shirt the rest of the way off, smiling at her. Standing for just a moment, Zarya slipped out of her cargo pants and settled back down in front of Tracer. She leaned down to kiss Tracer before her big hands went to the bottom of her tank top, inching it up to the bottom of her accelerator.

“How do I take this off?” Zarya panted, looking into Tracer’s eyes. Tracer was taken aback, but pleased. Many of her past lovers had simply disregarded her torso, skipping on to the next step. The fact that Zarya wanted to see her, all of her, sent a warm throb to Tracer’s core.

“Here, love, let me,” Tracer replied, wriggling the top up under the straps of her accelerator and finagling with it until it was bunched up under her arms. Zarya surprised her yet again by helping her guide her arms through the tank top and pull the thing off over her head. Running her hands through her hair to smooth it back into place, Tracer looked up at Zarya with wide brown eyes, suddenly afraid that she wasn’t good enough, especially compared to Zarya’s enormous chest. But Zarya was looking at her with such tender fondness that Tracer couldn’t help but blush.

“You are beautiful,” Zarya murmured, gently laying Tracer back down, as carefully as if she could break her.

Which, Tracer thought, she probably could.

But Zarya had no such intentions, and crawled back in between Tracer’s legs, lowering herself onto her elbows. Instinctively, Tracer’s legs wrapped around her hips again, rolling her pelvis against her rock-hard stomach. The friction made her head spin, and she moaned slightly, ending with a sharp gasp as she felt a hot tongue trace her collarbone.

Zarya kissed her way along Tracer’s chest, skipping over the strap to her accelerator, and licked over one small, light brown nipple. Tracer let out a tiny groan and tangled her fingers in Zarya’s hair, tugging slightly when the larger woman closed her lips and sucked. She gasped as Zarya rocked her hips down onto her throbbing sex, clutching her tighter. One hand gently pinched and rolled her neglected nipple, and Tracer swore she saw stars.

Switching sides, Zarya offered her other nipple the same attention while a hand sneaked down in between their rutting hips. Tracer moaned, quite loudly, as thick fingers traced her dripping sex through her panties.

“You are so wet,” Zarya nearly purred, and Tracer could only groan in response, feeling her entire _body_ heat up. Her panties were pushed aside for Zarya to slide her fingers up and down her slick folds, and her hips stuttered up against her hand, seeking more friction, as her legs automatically fell open.

Sitting up, Zarya all but ripped her panties off, leaning back down to kiss her as her hand returned to her core. Tracer let out a moan into their kiss as Zarya’s thick fingers circled her clit, and she clung to her broad back, fingernails making tiny crescents in her flesh. Jolts of pleasure rocked her tiny frame with each movement of Zarya’s fingers, and before long she was reduced to a panting, whining mess.

A mess that almost fell apart completely as she felt one thick finger slowly press into her. Her hips angled up, trying to take more in, as Zarya moved to kiss and nip her neck. Tracer’s eyes had screwed close without her realizing it, and as Zarya’s finger curled up, stars exploded behind her lids. Zarya began thrusting into Tracer’s wet heat, feeling her suck her in and tremble around her lone digit.

Tracer’s moans grew in pitch when Zarya carefully fed another thick finger into her, feeling her stretch and clench around her. Zarya bit into her shoulder, sucking until a bruise formed, and the sudden spike in arousal sent another wave of heat down between her legs. Tracer’s nails had probably left red lines across Zarya’s back at this point, but she didn’t really care.

Zarya pulled back slightly to watch Tracer’s face as her broad palm pressed into her clit, rewarded with Tracer arching her back, one hand leaving her shoulders to claw desperately at the sheets below them, and long, almost musical moan left her lips.

“Zarya—love—I’m almost there, I’m gonna cum,” Tracer gasped, her hips trembling, trying to meet Zarya’s thrusts. Zarya kissed her, grinding her palm over her hard clit as she curled her fingers, and suddenly Tracer was cumming, their kiss swallowing up her thrilling scream, as she clenched and leaked around Zarya’s fingers.

The larger woman slowed her hand, easing Tracer through her orgasm and bringing her down carefully, pressing tiny kisses against her lips, her forehead, her burning cheeks. She pulled out as Tracer finally went lax, watching her slump back with her eyes closed, and licked her fingers clean.

Rolling onto her back, Zarya pulled Tracer closer to her, allowing her to rest her head on her broad chest. Tracer sighed in bliss, resting for just a moment before lifting her head to look at Zarya. Zarya looked back at her, and Tracer kept eye contact as she slowly lifted up and kissed her chest. Zarya’s breath hitched as Tracer ran her little tongue over her breast to her large nipple, flicking over it teasingly. One big hand rested on Tracer’s back, and the other gripped the sheets, as the smaller girl circled her nipple with her tongue before beginning to suck.

Zarya’s head fell back with a sigh as Tracer sucked her bud, one small hand going to fondle her other breast. She rolled her neglected nipple between her fingers, causing the larger woman to gasp quietly. Tracer lifted herself to straddle one of Zarya’s thick thighs, pressing her knee to her groin, only to hiss in sympathy when she felt how wet she was. Both hands now on Zarya’s breasts, she massaged them as her mouth pressed lingering kisses to her sternum.

The bigger woman hitched in a breath, rubbing her sex against Tracer’s thigh, both hands going to her slender hips as if to anchor herself to earth.

“Tracer…” at the sound of Zarya’s voice, the smaller girl looked up at her. “Are you sure you wish to do this?”

“What d’you mean, love?” Tracer cocked her head slightly, and Zarya smiled faintly.

“I am…not exactly…the most feminine woman,” Zarya replied. “I am big, and muscular. You are not…put off by this?” At this, Tracer pulled back slightly, looking almost offended.

“Are you blinking mad?” she retorted. “You’re bloody gorgeous! Of course I’m not put off by you. You think I woulda let you shag me if I didn’t think you were attractive?”

Zarya blinked for a moment, then laughed, a deep baritone that made Tracer shiver slightly.

“All right then,” Zarya chuckled, squeezing her hips. “Continue.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tracer saluted jokingly, returning her lips to Zarya’s abdomen, sucking small hickies along her abs as she descended. Zarya’s hands moved to her head, gently threading their way through her short brown hair, as she reached the apex of her thighs. Placing one last hicky on the inside of one thick thigh, Tracer slipped Zarya’s underwear off quickly and took her place back between her legs.

Tracer took one look at Zarya’s dripping sex, so wet that even the ends of her curls were damp, and decided against teasing her. She leaned in and parted the thick folds with a hard lick, lapping at her bud for a moment. Her taste coated Tracer’s tongue, strong and incredibly arousing. Zarya cried out at the sudden attack, tangling her fingers back into Tracer’s hair—being careful not to pull too harshly.

Licking up and down Zarya’s soaked slit, Tracer hooked her arms around her thighs as best she could, considering how thick they were. She gathered up the copious fluids where they pooled at her entrance before going back to her clit, circling it with her tongue and laving the flat of it directly over it, relishing in the deep groan this pulled from the woman beneath her.

Zarya did her best to keep her hips from bucking up or her thighs from closing as Tracer pleasured her, but couldn’t control the sounds pouring from her lips, the moans and gasps and curses in her native tongue. Tracer _loved_ the sounds, and did her best to pull them from Zarya any way she could. Her lips closed around her clit, sucking as her tongue flickered across the tip, and Zarya arched her back off the bed, swiftly moving her arms to clench at the sheets instead of Tracer’s head, as her pleasure spiked.

“Tracer!” Zarya cried out a second before her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She threw open her legs to avoid crushing the smaller girl, her entire body stiff as the pleasure rolled over her, sending heat to course over her skin. Tracer slowed her movements, licking the evidence of Zarya’s climax up and giving her a few more strokes to lead her through it.

Finally, Zarya relaxed, her muscles trembling, as the last of the pleasure dissipated. Tracer wiped her face before crawling up next to the bigger woman, carefully arranging herself to avoid her chronal accelerator pressing into Zarya uncomfortably, and laid her head on her chest. Zarya’s breathing was still going back to normal as she curled up around Tracer, huffing a tired breath into her hair. Tracer bit back a laugh as she was hugged like a teddy bear and snagged a blanket to throw over the pair of them.

“You good, love?” Tracer murmured, cuddling into Zarya’s warmth. She felt rather than heard Zarya’s affirmative grunt.

“Stay with me,” Zarya mumbled, and Tracer had to hide her face in Zarya’s chest to conceal her pleased blush.

“A’right,” she agreed happily, “but I’m not eatin’ a power bar for breakfast.”

“I will…make eggs…” Zarya yawned through her reply, and then she was out, snoring gently. Tracer watched her face fondly for a moment before closing her eyes, joining Zarya in the realm of sleep.


End file.
